Apartment
by MillionMilesAway
Summary: Tomoyo needs an apartment. She seems to have found the perfect one, but all it brings her is heartache
1. Chapter 1

Title: Apartment  
Rating: PG  
Card Captor Sakura  
Couples: Eriol/Tomoyo, Sakura/Syaoran, Meiling/Touya, Nakuru/Yukito  
Summary: Tomoyo needs an apartment. She seems to have found the perfect one, but all it brings her is heartache.  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill… I don't own anything and if I did I probably didn't make it on my own and other people have claim to it.  
----------------------------------

A young woman, about 23 years of age sat in her friends' apartment, her temporary home. She was holding a newspaper and chewing on a marker at the same time. She looked somewhat frustrated...

"What does it take to get an affordable apartment in Tomoeda?" she grumbled, her eyes scrolling the ads carefully.

After a few minutes, a certain ad had caught her eye.

'Roommate Needed  
Half of rent to be paid, AFFORDABLE  
Contact 766-4223 for more info.'

Tomoyo thought, 'A roommate wouldn't be that bad. I would have someone with me.' she then decided to call the number.

A male answered the phone, the voice was deep and husky, which gave Tomoyo shivers up and down her spine. The voice spoke, "Hello, may I know who's speaking please?"

"Hai, hello, I am calling to inquire about the apartment ad in the newspaper?" she responded, her voice a little high.

The man on the other line chuckled, "Yes, I was wondering if anyone got my ad, I had been waiting for a call. Yes, I still need a roommate."

"Oh, good, I would really like to see the apartment. Is there anyway I can come and see it anytime this week?" she asked casually.

"Of course, how about this afternoon. You can swing by. The address is 1490 Lakeview Ave. Apartment # 6. By the way what's your name?" he asked.

"Daidouji. Dadouji, Tomoyo. Thanks, I'll see you later." with that she hung up.

The man on the other line hung up his phone and smiled. Daidouji, Tomoyo. The girl, no woman, who he had seen behind the camera years before. The woman who had captured his heart without even knowing it. The woman whom he would spend hours in class staring at. The woman who could nothing be but perfect. The woman who his heart pined for, for the last 8 years. He would see her today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tomoyo sighed, she had just gotten off the phone with the nice gentleman who owned the apartment and she couldn't believe she forgot to ask for his name. 'I'm so stupid,' Tomoyo thought with hitting the table with her fist, 'how could I forget to ask for his name!'

Suddenlym, a very pregnant Meiling Kinomoto walked into the room staring at her friend who had just hit her table. She looked inquistively and asked, "What happened Tomoyo-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No Meiling-chan, nothing wrong. Anyway, I'm going somewhere this afternoon, so you and Touya-san should not wait for me, I won't be back for dinner. I'm meeting Sakura-chan and Syaoran-chan." She smiled.

"Of course Tomoyo-chan. Touya and I will oblige. So did you find an affordable apartment yet?" the black-haired woman asked.

"Yes, I think I did. I'm going to see it. The man who owned the apartment was nice enough to agree to my request." She smiled.

"That's good Tomoyo-chan. Maybe he's the one." Meiling joked and walked out of the room.

Tomoyo smiled, but once Meiling left, the smile turned into a frown and she thought 'There is no one for me but Eriol.'

Tomoyo stood up and decided to leave. She quickly put her shoes on and smiled. She was going to meet this man and hopefully gain an apartment.

Eriol sat in his living room reading when a faint knock was heard. He sighed, and stood up to answer the door. He looked through the whole and his breath got caught in his throat, it was her. He quickly grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Standing there in the hallway looking more stunning than ever, was Tomoyo, who gasped when she saw who was there and said, "Eriol…"

----------------------------END CHAPTER----------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey, I hope you liked my first chapter, I promise to write the new one right away if I get at least 5 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Apartment  
Rating: PG  
Card Captor Sakura  
Couples: Eriol/Tomoyo, Sakura/Syaoran, Meiling/Touya, Nakuru/Yukito  
Summary: Tomoyo needs an apartment. She seems to have found the perfect one, but all it brings her is heartache.  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill… I don't own anything and if I did I probably didn't make it on my own and other people have claim to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The girl reached out her hand and touched the man's face. It was him! The one her heart was longing for. The person she had wanted to see for so long that it was painful. It was him, he was back.

She had loved him for so long, she forgot how it felt to be in his presence. She wanted to kiss him, say how much she loved him, but she knew this could never be. He was in love with someone else, she knew that. She knew that someone else claimed his heart and he was never going to return his feelings.

When he left all those years ago, she had figured she might as well move on. He was already in love with someone else, why make her pain last. She had moved on, but after Eriol left, her life was never the same. She had cried for endless nights, the wound in her heart never healing. Then she thought she had met the man that would love her back, but that ended as swiftly as it began. The wound in her heart just grew bigger. She died inside.

Tomoyo forced a smile and said, "Eriol-kun! When did you come back!"

Eriol noticed her strained smile, but decided not to say anything. He replied in the same manner as he answered the phone, "Hello to you too Tomoyo-chan!" he chuckled, "I came back about a month ago. I just finished unpacking so I haven't been able to contact anyone. Oh but please come in."

Tomoyo walked into a cozy apartment. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. Most of the items in the apartment were navy blue, 'Just like Eriol,' she thought.

She then found an item that looked like it didn't belong in the apartment. It was a small white teddy bear sitting by the navy blue phone in the living room, it was the teddy bear she had given him, this sparked a small flame in Tomoyo's heart. He had kept it all these years, the way she had kept his. Something she had felt very dear to her heart, he had kept.

Eriol let her sit on the couch and went to get some tea. He came back with a pot of tea and two cups. He poured some and Tomoyo took the cup from him politely. He took a sip and watched as Tomoyo took a sip too, and said, "So what happened while I've been gone."

"Didn't Sakura-chan tell you by letter?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well me and Sakura-chan somewhat lost contact after her wedding." He said.

"Well a lot happened." She laughed, "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun had twins. Yup, Xiao Chen and Nadeshiko, they're about 4 years old now. They are the two most wonderful children I've ever met. Xiao Chen takes after his father. He's got a huge mop of auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes, Nadeshiko has a huge mop of the same hair and emerald green eyes."

"Really, another little descendant?" he chuckled a twinkle in his eyes evident.

Tomoyo smiled, she loved it when his eye got their twinkle, "Yes well, he's not anything like his father attitude-wise. He's really bubbly and cheery more like Sakura and well Nadeshiko she takes after her father, always very stubborn."

She took another sip and continued her story, "Chiraru and Yamazaki got married two years ago and had a son about six months ago, Yamaki. He's a wonderful baby. He doesn't cry as much as Xiao Chen and Nadeshiko did. Meiling and Touya married a year ago. Now Meiling is pregnant with their first child, she's due sometime is next month. And Nakuru and Yukito, they're doing real well. Their wedding is scheduled for next month and I'll be attending."

She smiled when he noticed that he was shocked at all that happen, "Naoko met a young man name Ryo, she married him about 4 years ago and she also published her first book, and at the same time gave birth to 3 year old, Raina Makizaki(**A.E. remember Im not Japanese, Im making these up!)**. Rika and Terada Sensai married a year ago. They moved to Nagoya. Everyone's really happy, Eriol."

Tomoyo stared at Eriol as he processed all the information he had just received. He looked up when Tomoyo said, "So what did you do while you were gone, and why did you come back?"

Eriol smiled and said, "Well I needed to finish some business. Mizuki-san and I were engaged for a few years before she broke it off because she didn't know if I loved her as much as she thought I loved her. She ended up finding someone who loved her more and they married. I, then, continued to build up my company, you might've heard of it. Raven Noir Corp. When I got successful, I came back to Tomoeda."

Eriol kept smiling, but his eyes betrayed him. It showed something was missing and Tomoyo knew this. Tomoyo did her best to ignore the feeling in her to kiss him and say she loved him. Tomoyo then smiled, she smiled the truest smile she could muster and thought, 'How I wish he loved me, but it's obvious he still loves Mizuki-san.'

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I finished the second chappy! R&R everyone! Lovee!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Apartment  
Rating: PG  
Card Captor Sakura  
Couples: Eriol/Tomoyo, Sakura/Syaoran, Meiling/Touya, Nakuru/Yukito  
Summary: Tomoyo needs an apartment. She seems to have found the perfect one, but all it brings her is heartache.  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill… I don't own anything and if I did I probably didn't make it on my own and other people have claim to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway, I love the apartment Eriol-kun." She smiled.

'Way to bring it back to topic Tomoyo' Eriol thought, chuckling as he said, "Yes isn't it? I really need a new roommate. If you still want you can."

"Oh, of course. Why would I pass up the chance to live with Eriol Hiiragizawa(spelling?)." she joked, "But really Eriol-kun, I would love too."

"Great! You can move in as soon as it's convenient for you." He said, "What are you doing tonight Tomoyo-san?"

"Well I'm supposed to meet Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun, were going to eat out today with Xiao-Chen and Nadeshiko, it's my birthday." She smiled, reminding Eriol of the worst day in her life, the day Eriol left, "We're going to celebrate my 23rd birthday. But really, I'd just rather spend it alone, but they insisted, and I just couldn't say no."

"Well Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan. It's you're birthday and I didn't even get you a present!" he said.

"Well you can make up for that. You could always come with me to dinner with the Li family." She laughed.

"Ehh… why not? I'm free." He smiled, "When do we go?"

"Well actually we should be leaving in 15 minutes. I'm supposed to get to Sakura's house by 7pm." She said.

RING RING. RING RING.

Tomoyo heard her phone ring and excused herself from her Eriol's presence and answered her phone, "Hello, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

"Hey Tomoyo. It Sakura." The woman on the other line said, "Can you come a little bit earlier? The children are just begging to see their Aunt Tomoyo, and they want to go already"

Tomoyo laughed, "Of course, I'm coming. Well see you Sakura-chan. Bye"

Tomoyo heard a click from the other line and closed her phone. She turned to Eriol and said, "Eriol, I'm afraid we'll have to leave now. I'm afraid Xiao-Chen and Nadeshiko are a bit excited to see their Aunt Tomoyo." She laughed.

"Of course, no problem. Let's go!" he jumped up from the couch and dragged her out the door.

They got into Tomoyo's 2004 Camry and drove off. Tomoyo spoke there and now, but most of the ride was spent in silence. A comfortable silence. Tomoyo turned right one more time and parked her car in the drive way of the Li Residence. Eriol and Tomoyo got out and Tomoyo locked the car. They walked together towards the door, when they got there Tomoyo rang the doorbell. They had waited a good five minutes before an impatient Tomoyo opened the door-finding it unlocked- and had all her friends yell out at once a loud, "SURPRISE!"

Tomoyo was speechless. They were all there, Sakura, Syaoran, Xiao-Chen, Nadshiko, Naoko, Ryo, Raina, Chiraru, Yamazaki, Yamaki, Nakuru, Yukito, Meiling, Touya, Rika, Terada-sensai, and the man she loved, Eriol. They all walked up to her, completely ignoring Eriol until after they all their Happy Birthdays, Tomoyo receiving a fair amount of hugs and kisses from Xiao-Chen and Nadeshiko.

"Everyone, I brought Eriol-kun. He had come back a month ago." She said happily.

Everyone then noticed the man Tomoyo had come with. And true enough, it was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He spoke up with a simple, "Hey!"

They all gave Eriol a hug, that's right even Syaoran. It seems the stubborn man had missed Eriol too. Eriol couldn't help but laugh when Syaoran mumbled, "It's good to have you back man."

After the exchange of hello's were completed, they all sat down and ate. Meiling every so often bursting into tears because Touya had gotten her the wrong items-talk about pregnancy hormones.

Laughter and happiness filled the air, but something was missing to Tomoyo. She was missing the love of the man she loved. She loved him, but that was never going to be known. She vowed that if he was happy then she was happy. That's just how she was. So considerate of everyone, everyone that is but herself. No matter how unhappy she was, as long as the ones around her were happy she was content with that because she thought she could not get anything more than that.

Her outside shell seemed so happy but inside she was dead. She had died a slow and painful death. But now he was back. Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love her. Maybe he could help her come alive again. Help her spark the fire that had long ago since died.

He observed her. From afar yes, but he was watching her. She might have not known it, but he watched over her. He could tell she's hiding behind a façade. He knew something had been bothering her, but he thought that was none of his business. It might have just been something about work. But deep inside he knew he wished she was thinking of him. He hoped that she loved him the way he loved her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey there I updated. If you'd like to R&R go ahead but I prefer that you do. Thanks


End file.
